Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of performing a wireless communication in a downlink multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (DL MU-MIMO) communication in a wireless local area network (WLAN), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing a wireless communication using one of an opportunistic interference alignment (OIA) and an iterative interference alignment (IA) in consideration of a throughput based on a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).
Description of the Related Art
Recently, interference alignment (IA) schemes for performing a wireless communication by aligning each of a signal to be received and unintended interference in a different space are suggested to solve an issue that a high channel capacity is not achievable due to interference between user terminals.
Among the IA schemes, an opportunistic interference alignment (OIA) may be a scheme for improving degrees of freedom (DOF) in an entire network by providing a transmission opportunity to a user terminal of which interference is most appropriately aligned among numerous user terminals based on a multi-user diversity.
Also, among the IA schemes, an iterative IA may be a scheme for performing an IA using only local channel knowledge through repetitive channel information transmissions between a transmitting end and a receiving end based on a cognitive principle and reciprocity of a channel.
The OIA may result in a phenomenon of increasing a sum-rate at a relatively high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) in which an interference influence is more dominant than a noise influence. The iterative IA may result in a phenomenon of decreasing the sum-rate at a to relatively low SNR in which the noise influence is more dominant than the interference influence.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of complementing the OIA and the iterative IA.